telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Mi adorable maldición
"Mi adorable maldición" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Ignacio Sada Madero for Televisa. It's Televisa's remake of an 1987 Colombian telenovela 'Lola calamidades'. The main stars are Renata Notni and Pablo Lyle. Synopsis The village of El Salado is a window into the past; in it the traditions, beliefs and customs of yesteryear are kept alive. Although this gives it an extraordinary color, not everything is perfect, because its inhabitants still believe in the supernatural, in witchcraft and curses. When little Aurora's mother dies giving birth, midwife Macrina spreads the news that the girl is the main culprit because she was born with a mole that resembles a skull and that is the clear sign of misfortune. Thus, baby Aurora is marked for all her life as a carrier of a curse. In the presence of the innocent creature, the neighbors react as if the devil himself is planted in front of them, causing Severus, a despicable porkman who is leaving a stench around him, throw a warning to Aurora, swearing that she will never have a family. Aurora falls under the loving protection of José, her father, who decides to keep his daughter completely isolated from people, with the sole intention of protecting her from the absurd myth that has been generated around her. The magic of love reaches Aurora's life at a very young age. She meets Rodrigo, a little boy who belongs to a wealthy Villavicencio family. With the passage of time an unconditional affection between the two is created. Aurora grows up into a beautiful girl, but her life changes suddenly when her father becomes seriously ill and on his deathbed he asks Rodrigo to always protect Aurora and to prove to the people that she does not bring misfortune, but love. Both agree to an unshakable commitment for their entire life, and so José dies in peace. Aurora is unprotected and suffering her insurmountable loss. Rodrigo offers to take care of her, but Aurora makes the decision to leave El Salado. After a few years, the misfortune strikes again to Aurora when she blames herself for her aunt's death. She convinces herself that she does attract misfortunes and returns to El Salado, where she lives isolated in the town's graveyard, near the tomb of her father. When old Severo finds out, he kidnaps her and encloses her in his house, which causes Rodrigo to come to rescue her so that both can live happily. Unexpectedly, Aurora refuses to go with him. The real reason is a mystery. The estrangement of Aurora and Rodrigo is perfect for Mónica, the new tenant in the young man's hacienda, who wants to catch and marry him. But the young lovers have always known that they are meant for each other and will fight for their love, never forgetting the promises they made to José. To fulfill his word, Aurora must demonstrate to everyone, and even to herself, that she wasn't born with any curse, but is a young woman strong enough to overcome difficulties, superstitions, and able to enjoy love beside the man she loves. Trivia * Working titles for the telenovela were 'Mi bella Lola' and 'La bella Lola'. * Juan Diego Covarrubias was considered for the main male protagonist role. * Paulina Goto and Alejandra Robles Gil were considered for the main female protagonist role. * Martha Julia and Lola Merino were considered for the part of Elsa Solana. * Claudia Ramírez was in the running for the role of main older villain Corina Pineda, however she lost it to Cecilia Gabriela. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'Lola calamidades', 1987 original telenovela, starring Nórida Rodríguez and José Luis Paniagua. * 'Lola calamidades', 1992 Ecuadorian telenovela, starring Cristina Rodas and Francisco Terán. * 'Dulce ave negra', 1993 Colombian telenovela, starring Marcela Gallego and Fernando Allende. * 'Bella calamidades', 2010 Telemundo telenovela, starring Danna García and Segundo Cernadas. Category:2017 telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas